


A Long Hard Fight

by smellslikegirlspirit



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Cemetery, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikegirlspirit/pseuds/smellslikegirlspirit
Summary: John va a trovare Freddie al cimitero.





	A Long Hard Fight

John scese dalla macchina, chiuse la portiera e percorse la via ciottolata che portava al cimitero. Le punte affilate del cancello di ferro bucavano il cielo celeste in penombra, il tramonto gli regalava sfumature rosa pastello e lilla. L'arietta di mezzo aprile portava un leggero venticello fastidioso, tuttavia non abbastanza da far frusciare le colorate chiome degli alberi.

Attraversò il cancello e con passo lento svoltò i piccoli sentieri a scacchiera che separavano le tombe. Teneva il mazzo di fiori gialli ben saldo in mano. Forse avrebbe dovuto farsi accompagnare da qualcuno: un vecchietto di celebre fama e con un patrimonio di incalcolabile misura che se ne andava in giro da solo non era esattamente una piccola preda per i rapinatori e i fan impazziti.  
Ma John Deacon in quei momenti preferiva starsene da solo con i suoi pensieri; si sarebbe sentito a disagio con chiunque non fosse se stesso.

L'iconica lastra di pietra verticale gli cadde presto agli occhi: le barrette di metallo incise erano un po' arrugginite, ma comunque circondate da fiori stupendi di amici e ammiratori, che la rendevano magica e speciale, diversa rispetto alle altre: proprio come Freddie.  
I fiori di John erano meno belli degli altri. Li appoggiò alla base della lapide e con un filo di voce recitò un breve Padre Nostro. Era sempre stato Freddie il più religioso del gruppo, e pregò per lui.  
Fin dal benedetto giorno in cui lo aveva incontrato, ogni cosa che aveva fatto l'aveva fatta per lui. Ma da quando Freddie era morto, John non aveva più trovato uno scopo nella sua vita.  
Rimpiange di non essere stato accanto a lui quando è successo, quando il suo cuore si è spento per sempre. Non aveva potuto salutarlo, dirgli addio: questa era la cosa peggiore.

Mentre è immerso nei suoi pensieri, si accorge che dietro di sè comincia a risuonare una melodia che gli è familiare: un ragazzo con una chitarra si era appostato sulla strada e aveva strimpellato e intonato le prime note di It's A Hard Life, forse dedicate proprio al cantante sepolto in quel cimitero.

《This is a tricky situation  
I've only got myself to blame  
It's just a simple fact of life  
It can happen to any one》

Non riusciva ad arrivare ai toni di Freddie, ma era comunque discretamente intonato e suonava bene.  
Oh, la voce di Freddie, era inimitabile. Era angelica, divina.  
John spesso era solito fargli parecchi complimenti, ed era abituato a sentirsi rispondere:《Grazie, caro, lo so.》  
Ricorda ancora la prima volta che l'aveva sentito: aveva smesso di suonare e l'aveva guardato con gli occhi saturi di stupore e ammirazione. E lui gli aveva sorriso.

《You win, you lose  
It's a chance you have to take with love  
Oh yeah, I fell in love  
But now you say it's over and I'm falling apart》

John lo aveva adorato subito quel sorriso, anche se non era perfetto. E quanto gli era mancato in quegli anni solo Dio poteva saperlo.  
Gli mancava ogni cosa di lui, e forse era per questo che non era più riuscito a fare musica. Per John il mondo senza Freddie era un mondo senza musica.  
Come potrebbe prendere in mano il basso e anche solo sfiorare qualche corda senza sentire la compagnia della sua voce?  
Brian e Roger erano riusciti a farlo. Ma lui? No, lui non avrebbe mai potuto.

《It's a hard life  
To be true lovers together  
To love and live forever in each others hearts  
It's a long hard fight  
To learn to care for each other  
To trust in one another right from the start  
When you're in love》

E il motivo era molto semplice: perchè lo aveva amato più di chiunque altro.  
Ma non come lo amava Paul, no, non quell'amore morboso e parassita, che non era amore. Lo amava incondizionamente. Gli stava sempre accanto, lo assecondava anche nelle sue fantasie più stravaganti e gli dava ragione su qualsiasi scelta prendesse perché lo amava così com'era. E anche nel presente non smetteva di amarlo.

《I try and mend the broken pieces  
Oh, I try to fight back the tears  
Oh, they say it's just a state of mind  
But it happens to everyone》

Ripensò ai loro momenti insieme, quelli divertenti e quelli intimi, mentre il viso gli si rigava di lacrime.  
Si ricordava bene la volta in cui il cantante lo obbligò a cantare un parte di Liar nonostante John avesse insistito in tutti i modi a non farlo affermando di avere una voce terribilmente stonata.  
《Piantala, tesoro》gli aveva detto《La tua voce è divina.》  
E quando sul palco capitava che suonassero quella canzone, i due erano talmente vicini l'uno all'altro, sia con i corpi che con i visi, che avrebbero potuto baciarsi. E ricordò anche che il cameramen durante una ripresa aveva dovuto traslare la telecamera su Brian per non filmare lo spettacolo sensuale che stavano inscenando. Questo lo fece sorridere a dispetto del pianto.

Improvvisamente una fitta lancinante gli premette il cuore e gli stritolò tutte le vertebre interne. Era vecchio, sì, ma sapeva benissimo che quel dolore non aveva come causa l'età. Si chiese come potesse una sofferenza mentale far male anche al corpo.

《How it hurts deep inside  
When your love has cut you down to size  
Life is tough on your own  
Now I'm waiting for something to fall from the skies  
I'm waiting for love》

Forse dovrebbe tornare dagli altri, da Brian e Roger. Gli mancavano da morire. Forse dovrebbe aiutarli con quel film: ricomparire improvvisamente dopo anni e anni di assenza. A John non era mai piaciuta la fama, contrariamente ali altri membri del gruppo. Odiava stare sotto i riflettori.  
Ma per quale motivo poi sarebbe dovuto tornare? Per compiacersi? Non c'erano più motivi per i quali compiacersi ora che Freddie non c'era più.

《Yes it's a hard life  
Two lovers together  
To love and live forever in each others hearts  
It's a long hard fight  
To learn to care for each other  
To trust in one another right from the start  
When you're in love》

Si asciugò le lacrime con un fazzoletto di stoffa, che ripiegò e rimise in tasca. Inspirò l'aria fresca di primavera e uscì dal cimitero con lo sguardo basso e uno squarcio invisibile aperto nel petto.  
Passò accanto al giovane musicista di strada e gli lasciò una banconota da dieci dollari nel cappello. Quello sorrise, forse lo riconobbe anche.

《Yes it's a hard life  
In a world that's filled with sorrow  
There are people searching for love in every way  
It's a long hard fight  
But I'll always live for tomorrow  
I'll look back at myself and say I did it for love》

Non poteva cambiare il passato. Però poteva ricordarlo, con la gioia dei momenti felici che avevano trascorso e con il dolore di quelli che avrebbero potuto trascorrere. E faceva male, certo che faceva male. Ma d'altronde l'amore fa sempre male.

《Yes I did it for love  
For love  
Oh I did it for love》


End file.
